Pain
by Jud3
Summary: C'est un mensonge. La douleur est la douleur... il n'y a pas d'autre signification derrière ça-ça ne signifie rien ...n'est ce pas ? Qu'est-il pour croire? Qu'est-il pour...espérer? Et avant tout, qu'est ce que l'amour? TRADUCTION.


**Note de l'auteur :** _Je ne considère pas ça comme étant de la … romance…néanmoins, ça l'est …à un certain degré. Je n'ai pas beaucoup à dire sur ça. C'était un coup en vitesse(Ne pensez pas mal.) Vous savez, une intrigue ancrée qui ne part jamais ? Oui … c'est ça._

_**Disclaimer :**__ Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Non, ça appartient à Tite Kubo- le dessinateur et auteur. Cette chanson ne m'appartiens pas non plus. Cette chanson est « Pain » de Three Days Grace et, non, Je n'ai pas utilisé toute les paroles de la chanson. Non, Elles ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, désolée. __**NdT **_: Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété de **ChiharuSato22,** je n'en suis que la traductrice.

_**Warning : VIOLENCE/SANG, QUI POURRAIT ÊTRE CONSIDEREE COMME DU SEXE HAINEUX, IDEOLOGIE SENSIBLE-CLASSE M POUR UNE RAISON !! Ne convient pas aux mineurs ou aux jeunes lecteurs ! **__(Qui suis-je vraiment ? Je suis mineure.)__**Vous avez été avertis-Ce n'est pas pour les esprits sensibles et les cœurs sensibles. Je ne prend aucune responsabilité pour les séquelles psychologiques.**_

_**Note de la traductrice:** Je sais que je suis censée travailler sur ma traduction HP mais ... c'était trop tentant xD J'ai bien sûr l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire et publier cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Personnellement je ne trouve pas cela très choquant, c'est plus implicite qu'autre chose =)  
_

*°*°*°

Des doigts enlacés au milieu de la nuit—une main libre agrippant de ridicules, naturels cheveux bleus ; un cri et un halètement résonnèrent à travers le vide glacial ; un mensonge murmuré dans la chaleur glaciale du moment—« Je t'aime. »

_Pain without love …_

(_Douleur sans amour … )_

Des bras forts, musclés, bronzés s'enroulèrent autour d'une pâle, froide et frissonnante forme ; une douce attraction et un brutal attrait—des vêtements désormais jetés à terre, un faible sifflement et un mot respectueux—« Magnifique ».

_Pain, I can't get enough…_

_(Douleur, Je n'en reçoit pas assez)_

« Je… » Un souffle suspendu dans sa gorge ; un doux gémissement et sa tête roula sur le côté sous l'extase—« Arrête ça .»

_Pain, I like it rough…_

_(Douleur, Je l'aime brutale…)_

"Non," Un rire moqueur; des mouvements encore plus durs, trop insensibles et désagréables—« C'est trop bon pour partir. »

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…_

_(Car je préfère ressentir de la douleur plutôt que rien du tout …)_

« Non, non, non… » Des mots répétés avant d'être réduits au silence—un baiser, brutal et déchirant—des dents mordent la peau et le pourpre commence à se répandre—du sang. Les yeux perdent leur attention et s'affaiblissent dans un brouillard flou de désir. « Plus… »-- un gémissement contradictoire.

_You're sick of feeling numb …_

_(Tu es malade de cette sensation d'engourdissement …) _

« Volontiers, » Un sourire suffisant reposant sur une expression maniaque—et pour couronner le tout ; de céruléens yeux bleus éclairés de vigueur et de vie—de colère, ce n'est que de _vengeance_. « Le sens-tu ? » Une question rhétorique visant à provoquer l'étalement des bruits silencieux des halètements et des gémissements.

_You're not the only one…_

_(Tu n'es pas le seul …)_

Des pensées embrouillées et une parole à voix haute—« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » Une pause complétée par un halètement—« Pourquoi est-ce que je t'autorise à faire ça ? » Il n'y avait pas de réponse—Il ne pouvait pas non plus en donner.

_I'll take you by the hand …_

_(Je te prendrai par la main …)_

Pas un mot n'est dit—un doux grognement et une violente poussée des hanches ; pas une once de d'auto-contrôle restante—ou qui n'avait jamais été. Dures, des lèvres gercées se marient avec douceur, saignements, des blanches et des noires—un baiser chaste s'il n'y avait eut pas de sang.

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand …_

_(Et je te montrerai un monde que tu peux comprendre …)_

« Est-ce … » Un superficiel et loqueteux soupir est attrapé pendant qu'un ongle noir creuse la chair des larges épaules—un cri,plus comme un gémissement, est entendu mais personne n'est là pour l'entendre. « Est-ce … »Un doux halètement et un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir—un sifflement d'inconfort—« Est-ce l'amour … ? »

_This life is filled with hurt …_

_(Cette vie est remplie de blessures…)_

« Non ,» Sans rater une mesure, une réponse est donnée—qu'elle soit vraie ou non. « Jamais, »--un ajout à la réponse est abandonné au grand jour. Il signifie l'achèvement.

_When hapiness doesn't work …_

_(Quand le Bonheur ne fonctionne pas …)_

« Je vois … » Un murmure perdu dans des mouvements ardents. « Je comprend … » Toujours sans réponse, est la solution de tout cela—la vérité qu'aucun ne connaît.

_Trust me and take my hand …_

_(Croie moi et prend ma main…)_

Des doigts pâles—souples et minces—agrippent et s'emmêlent dans les douces mèches de la chevelure bleue blottis à la base de la nuque ; vraiment, un beau spectacle à voir. Il n'est pas faible et il ne s'effondre pas—il est ouvert, comme un livre aux pages jaunes, déchirés en lambeaux à ses reliures de cuir—pas brisé, mais ouvert. Il s'en aperçut—de la vue ; des éclaboussures de sang partout, un merveilleux monde de couleurs—rouge, rouge et encore du rouge.

_When the lights go out you will understand …_

_(Quand les lumières s'éteindront tu comprendras …)_

« Grimmjow … »

_Pain, without love …_

_(Douleur, sans amour …)_

« Ulquiorra … »

_Pain, I can't get enough …_

_(Douleur, je n'en reçoit pas assez)_

_*°*°*°*°*°_

_**Reviews ? =)**  
_


End file.
